Turbine components, such as vanes, particularly guide vanes are known to be fabricated or manufactured by means of additive manufacturing or corresponding processes. Therefore, powder-bed methods are conducted which, however, often require complicated support structures and post-processing. This, in turn, leads to unwanted or adverse surface properties. Said support structures pertain to “dead”, “un-lean” or unwanted structures being solely necessary for the execution of the main manufacture. Moreover, said powder-bed methods may be limited to a single geometrical axis of buildup or manufacture. Alternative means such as laser cladding or laser metal deposition are, on the other hand, usually too inaccurate, particularly in terms of surface roughness and geometrical “resolution” of surface structures.
A method of laser cladding is described in EP 2 756 909 A1, for example.
DE 10 2011 011325 A1 describes a method for additive manufacturing or repair of a component.
WO 2014/090907 A1 pertains to a turbo machine blade, a corresponding turbo machine and a method of manufacturing the same.
US 2012/201686 A1 describes a method of producing a guide vane.
EP 2 511 030 A2 describes a method for manufacturing a component with at least one element arranged inside the component, as well as a corresponding component.